Ruler (Fate/Prototype: Aria)
|master= Michel Morte |jspirit= 立花宗茂 |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= B |strength= A |endurance= A |agility= B |mana= B |luck= B |cskill1= Order of the Virtuous Commander |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= B |cskill3= True Name Discernment |cskill3value= B |skill1= Samurai Honor |skill1value= A++ |skill2= Mana Burst |skill2value= A |skill3= Bravery |skill3value= B |skill4= Charisma |skill4value= B |np1= Gōyū Nagamitsu |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A- |np2= Nami-oyogi Kanemitsu |np2target= Anti-Unit/Anti-Assassin |np2rank= B |np3= Raikiri |np3target= Anti-Army |np3rank= C }} |master= Sayuri Yamada |jspirit= 立花宗茂 |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= B |strength= A |endurance= A |agility= B |mana= B |luck= B |cskill1= Order of the Virtuous Commander |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= B |cskill3= True Name Discernment |cskill3value= B |skill1= Samurai Honor |skill1value= A++ |skill2= Mana Burst |skill2value= A |skill3= Bravery |skill3value= B |skill4= Charisma |skill4value= B |np1= Gōyū Nagamitsu |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A- |np2= Nami-oyogi Kanemitsu |np2target= Anti-Unit/Anti-Assassin |np2rank= B |np3= Raikiri |np3target= Anti-Army |np3rank= C }} |affiliation = Michel Morte's Servant Sayuri Yamada's Servant |qualclasses = |gender = Male |bday = December 18 |height = 190.5 cm |weight = 77.5 kg |birthp = Kyushu, Japan |hairc = Black |eyec = Grey |likes = Smiles on people's faces|dislikes = War |talent = Swordsmanship, academics, poetry, defense strategies |enemy = ??? |imagecol = Yellow |armament = Two swords, ōdachi, bow and musket}} is the Ruler-class Servant of Michel Morte and the overseer of the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. He is also a Servant who appears in the Shimabara arc of Fate/Grand Order: Illusions of the Lostbelt. He eventually formed a contract and became the Servant of Sayuri Yamada. To hide his True Name, he is known as the . Profile Identity Ruler's is [https://wiki.samurai-archives.com/index.php?title=Tachibana_Muneshige Tachibana Muneshige] (立花宗茂), a famous samurai from the Japanese island of Kyushu during the Sengoku period. He was said to be the only person whose strength and skills as a samurai matched that of Honda Tadakatsu, and so Ruler became known as the while Tadakatsu himself became known as the . Ruler's original name was and was the eldest biological son of the renowned Ōtomo retainer, |高橋紹運}}. As a child, Ruler's behavior was said to be interesting and it soon attracted the attention of |立花道雪}}. At the age of 15, Ruler would be adopted by Dōsetsu and his name was changed to Tachibana Muneshige. Before Ruler left to start his new life in the Tachibana household, his father gave him one of his most reliable swords while telling Ruler to accept his role as Dōsetsu's son. During a victory banquet, Ruler was so pleased to have fought beside his biological father in a campaign, he mistakenly addressed Shigetane as "Father". Shigetane responded by berating and publicly disowning him, declaring that Ruler was and always has been a Tachibana. Dōsetsu intended on having Ruler marry his daughter, , and lead the clan. From his first battle, Ruler would fight extremely well against the Akizuki and Shimazu forces. However, the Tachibana clan would be in dire straits against the Shimazu, both Dōsetsu and Shigetane eventually perished, former with illness and the latter committing suicide at Iwaya Castle as the Shimazu laid siege to it. The Shimazu then turned their attention on Ruler at Tachibana Castle, but Ruler defeated them during the battle and retook all the castles the Shimazu captured in their assault. His bravery and actions would be notified by Toyotomi Hideyoshi, who soon led a campaign against the Shimazu and Akizuki in order to claim Kyushu under his rule. Serving under Hideyoshi, Ruler would go on to help suppress the Higo Rebellion and fight in the Siege of Odawara Castle in 1590, Hideyoshi praised Ruler further and he earned the admiration of several samurai present. Hideyoshi would give Ruler the name "Hero of the West" while giving Honda Tadakatsu the name "Hero of the East". Although peace had finally come true in Japan, Hideyoshi was a warmongering demon for a leader and would launch a campaign to invade Korea after they refused to allow him to use their country as a base of operations against Ming Dynasty China, Ruler ended up taking part of the invasion per Hideyoshi's orders. Unlike that of Katō Kiyomasa, and , Ruler did not take part in the slaughter of innocent people there. During the end of the campaign, after Hideyoshi passed away, Ruler would rescue , the man partially responsible for the death of his father Shigetane, during the final battle at Ulsan. Ruler served the Western army during the Sekigahara campaign as he remained loyal to the Toyotomi, even refusing an offer by Tokugawa Ieyasu to defect to the Eastern army. Ruler helped in the siege of Ōtsu Castle, though the siege was successful, Ieyasu would emerge victorious at Sekigahara. Ruler was forced to retreat back to Yanagawa Castle in Kyushu, but along the way he unexpectedly met Yoshihiro who offered Ruler his head by saying, "This is your very last chance to finally avenge the death of your real father", but Ruler refused by responding, "There is no honor as a samurai in slaughtering a defeated army", and aided the Shimazu back to Kyushu. Eventually, an Eastern army force arrived on Kyushu, though Ruler fought bravely to the bitter end, eventually he was talked into surrendering. Though he was spared, the Tachibana would lose their entire land as a punishment. Saber ended up becoming a rōnin and Ginchiyo herself would soon die of illness, leaving Ruler all alone. Ieyasu lamented on the fact that Ruler's talents would go to waste like this and at the urging of Kiyomasa, who highly respected Ruler for his skills despite their colliding beliefs, Ruler was a daimyo again. After serving in the Osaka campaign under the Tokugawa, the Tachibana lands were later given back to Ruler. On the orders of Tokugawa Hidetada, Ruler along with several other daimyos were tasked to educate the shogun's son, Iemitsu. In 1637, Ruler would demonstrate his bravery and battle prowess for a final time during the Shimabara Rebellion, even unknowingly crossing swords with . After his service, Ruler would pass on the clan leadership and properties to his adopted son, Tadashige. He passed away in his local residence in Edo during 1643. Ruler was 76 years old at the time of his death and became heralded as a man who braved many changes in his life. Appearance A man with a well-built body. In battle, Ruler wears tosei gusoku type samurai armor with the dō (breastplate) and the kabuto (helm) showing the most noticeable characteristics. A feathered plume sticks out of the back of Ruler's kabuto, while at the top is a huge ornament that evokes a gleaming full moon called a Wanuki ("Hole Circle") that symbolizes divine protection of the Bodhisattva Marici. The same Wanuki full moon emblem is also shown at the front of Ruler's breastplate. Ruler also wears a bright yellow and white long jinbaori, its appearance somehow radiating an impression that he is as a warrior of honor and virtue in the minds of others. Personality A true gentleman and a benevolent soul, Ruler was virtuous enough to even forgive the Shimazu, the clan that was responsible for the death of his biological father. Though a legendary warrior, Ruler never brags about his accomplishments and is very modest about it. It is said that Ruler never liked shouting the words "To the death!", "Crush them!" or "Charge!" to his troops or to his foes because of how much he deeply valued the lives of others more than his own, Ruler also went as far as being concerned for the well-being of the soldiers of his allies as well. Of course, Ruler is someone who has lived in a time of conflict and chaos and has proved himself as a true warrior that lives up to his reputation. Relationships Role ''Fate/Providence'' Fate/Grand Order: Illusions of the Lostbelt Shimabara: Island Burning with Flames of Rebellion After forming a contract with , returns to his base where Sayuri Yamada is having a discussion with an unknown Ruler-class Servant. Ruler had approached Sayuri and beseeched her that he guide them south to the battlefield. After some debate, Sayuri agreed to make Ruler her Servant. Abilities He is a master of the sword who was personally taught the style of Taisha-ryū by before Ruler incorporated his own sword style version. Ruler is an incredibly formidable combatant whose skills and prowess on the battlefield has earned him the praise and respect of other fellow warriors. Though he is a Ruler-class Servant, Ruler does not have the God's Resolution skill that is usually given to Rulers who were known to be saints, instead, he has the skill Order of the Virtuous Commander, which is given to the most virtuous warriors in history and legend that are summoned as Ruler-class Servants. Order of the Virtuous Commander grants Ruler Command Seals that he can use to make absolute orders against Servants if they become a bit unruly, though unlike God's Resolution which grants two Command Seals per Servant involved in a Holy Grail War, this skill grants three Command Seals per Servant. For Personal Skills, Ruler has Mana Burst, Bravery and Charisma, but his highest ranked Personal Skill is Samurai Honor, enabling him to resort to guerilla tactics should he have no choice without any negative penalty to his fame. Ruler has two katanas and an ōdachi serving as his Noble Phantasms. His Raikiri still harbors the electricity from the lightning beast that Dōsetsu was said to cut in two during that stormy day. Ruler's second katana, called the Nami-oyogi Kanemitsu, has a special one-hit kill ability against Assassin-class Servants. His third sword is the ōdachi, Gōyū Nagamitsu, which serves as Ruler's trump card among the three swords in his arsenal.